


“You better fuck me next time.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, Atsumu walks in, Blow Jobs, Hand Job, Lazy Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Quiet, Suna is annoyed he didn't get that dick up his butt, atsumu is a gremlin, both are quiet, fluff at the end, i dont know, i love suna and osamu i stan, it kinda cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Suna lazily gives Osamu a blow job.That is literally what happens
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 13
Kudos: 364





	“You better fuck me next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Bruuhhhhhh

“I’m bored.” Suna mentions still scrolling through on Instagram, too entrance to remove his eyes.  
“Same.” Osamu agrees, replying with the same tone.  
“Wanna do it?” The raven inquires, voice still sounding expressionless.  
“‘Tsumu and my mum won’t be home for another two hours, so sure.” With a heavy sigh, not bothered to move, he places his phone on the bedside table and climbs on top of his boyfriend. The other lazily places his phone beside his head, not wanting to stretch his arms. Once the devices are out of the way, Osamu kisses Suna, their lips barely moved but Suna is already becoming flustered, face turning a pale pink. Osamu always found that cute but never showed it; he always has to keep on his act of being emotionless. Lifting Rintarou’s top, he places one of his hands on his chest, giving it a light squeeze. Circling his index around the nipple, not touching till he hears a desperate whine come from his adorable boyfriend. He continues to move his lips, both equally unresponsive to the kiss, they attempt to heat up the kiss by adding their tongues but Suna gives up knowing his boyfriend will be too competitive. 

Departing their lips, Osamu starts to place lazy kisses down his neck, biting at the skin lightly. Groaning in annoyance at the obstacle in the way, the obstacle being Suna’s top.  
“Take it off.” Osamu ordered, the raven shook his head, no.  
“I’m not bothered. Lets just do it in our clothes.” Rintarou suggests, pulling his boyfriend back down, guiding his head to one of his hard buds. Osamu doesn’t further protest, also particularly not bothered to get undressed. Lethargically, the grey-haired licks his boyfriend’s pink buds, latching his lips around them and sucking lightly; he loves doing this but his brain refuses to shoot any adrenaline into him to get him out of his lazy state. He wishes his brother would give him some of his stupid energy. Hearing the silent whimpers slip from the raven’s mouth it sends currents to his dick, slowly making it hard with each cute sound. Wanting to hear more of his beautiful boyfriend’s moans, he sucks around the papilla, spouches of spit cover around his chest with little marks. 

“Can I suck you off?” Suna surprisingly offers, reaching down to cup the dyed boy’s dick.  
“Sure.” Osamu climbed off of Rintarou and sat at the edge of the bed, lazily Suna got on the floor. Clearly not bothered at all. “You don't have to do thi-ahh fuck.” Miya moaned, covering his mouth to muffle them. Suna’s lips hugged his tip, sucking sluggishly, drinking up all the precum which overflowed. He places one of his slender hands at the base of his cock, pumping it till it is fully erect. Little licks are scattered all over his cock, licking up all the excess precum. Osamu’s moans couldn’t be contained as he felt his cock enter the warmth of Suna’s mouth. His teeth grazed his skin making him groan, the grey-haired pulled him off.  
“Don’t use your teeth.” Osamu complained, he gripped his soft hair and brought him back down on his cock. Forcing all of his manhood down the raven’s throat, the slender boy didn’t gag at all. Humming nonchalantly around him, he bobs his head languidly, Osamu rocks his hips into the latter’s mouth, matching his pace.  
“Suna your mouth feels so good.” The grey-haired lazily compliments, guiding the raven up and down his cock. 

“Mum allowed me to buy that gam-’SAMU?!” Astumu screams, dropping the video game on the floor, quickly averting his eyes from the sight.  
“Astumu is everything okay?” Their mum calls, footsteps approaching the stairs.  
“Yes! ‘Samu is just being a dick!” Atsumu replies, looking at his brother as if to say ‘you own me one’. Suna still kneeled between the twin’s legs, his face a bright pink and eyes fixated on his fiddling fingers.  
“Astumu I told you to stop calling your brother that!” She shouts, then an argument breaks out between the two like always. “Why can’t you be like your brother?! I don’t understand how two are twins!” She continues to scream, Osamu gazes at his adorable, blushing boyfriend apologetically, he needs to stop the fight before she takes away Atsumu’s PS; he wants to play the new game.  
“Sorry Suna, I will make it up to you next time. You can leave so it’s not awkward.” Osamu pouts, stroking the raven’s cheek; he still needed to cum. 

“Let me finish you off.” Suna grabs the grey-haired’s base and begins to pump it, long and slow pumps. His spit being used as a lubricant, he fastens his pace, still in a careless and lazy manner. “You better fuck me next time.” Suna announces, pressing his lips against the flowing tip, a little angry that he didn’t get any pleasure. Jerking his cock, gingerly kissing the sides of his cock. Glancing up at Osamu, each kiss making his body twitch and cock flow with his juices.  
“I~fuck~ promise.” Miya responded, throwing his head back, his climax edging. “Fuck.” He grunts, the grip on his boyfriend's hair tightens, he cums on his pretty boyfriend’s face, some getting in his eye. The sight was erotic, Suna gathering the cum that spilled on his face and drinking it up.  
“Stop, you will make me hard again.” 

“I can’t face your brother, he's probably going to tell the whole team.” Rintarou mumbles, realising just now that Atsumu found him sucking his brother’s cock.  
“He won’t, if he does I will make him buy us dinner.” Osamu reassured his boyfriend, capturing him for a hug.  
“I don’t even know who you take after! Why are you like this? You are seventeen! Not fucking seven! Why are you growling? Are you a gremlin?” Osamu smiles at his boyfriend, equally embarrassed, what a wonderful homelife.  
“You can always call him a gremlin if he says anything.”


End file.
